The Voorhees College proposed Minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) Research Initiative for Scientific Enhancement (RISE) is designed to increase the number of minority students to pursue degrees in biomedical research. Our plan in accomplishing our goal is to first recruit well prepared students and to provide them with the necessary challenging education preparation and other experiences that will provide them with strong academic preparation and motivate them to seriously consider a career in biomedical research. Our aim is to recruit five sophomore participants. The participants will follow a special curriculum designed for the MBRS student. The curriculum will include the following courses: Biomedical Sciences, Research Ethics, Scientific Communication, Biostatistics, Undergraduate Research, Honors College Algebra and Trigonometry, and Honors Fundamentals of Biology. Students will also be required to be involved in a series of GRE workshops. The purpose of the GRE workshops is to assist in increasing the GRE scores of the participants. In addition to the special curriculum, students will complete two summer internships as a rising sophomore and as a rising junior at a major university. Participants will present their research findings at the Annual MBRS Symposium and at another national scientific conference. Guest researchers will take part in a colloquium seminar series.